waruburefandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuno Urushibara/Relationship
Main Characters Moroha Haimura Moroha is a classmate and friend of Shizuno, both attending Akane Academy. In her past life, Shizuno was a witch, known as Witch of the Netherworld, with Moroha being Shu Saura, who was her husband in their past life together and king. Shizuno seems to rather enjoy teasing Moroha to her benefit, as such, kissing him out of the blue, or shoving his face onto her breasts, or laying on top of him when he was sleeping, leaving him uncomfortable or embarrassed. In their fight against the Hydra, she helped him unlock one of his secondary magic abilities, Black Magic. Shizuno's feelings for Moroha are somewhat further seen in the third episode, where she smiles at him when seeing him sleep on the grass outside of the school, and blushing when he comments on her appearance in regular clothes, giving him a nervous thank you while blushing. Such feelings were also seen in their past life memories, seen from Moroha's view, he asked her if she fears him, but she simply smiles, visibly blushing. Such feelings have also shown concern for his well being, where she noted out to her brother that if Moroha were to become an S Rank, he would lose his freedom, but was kept silent by her brother after he told her that it was a family decision, leaving her with a saddened expression. When confronted by her brother earlier, she said that Moroha was her friend and that there was nothing more between them. In episode 4, Shizuno's feelings for Moroha are seen more during her dinner with her brother and Edward, who was talking on her transfer to study in England. After Moroha breaks in and reveals that he defeated the Metaphysical alone, he tells her that she is the reason he is doing it for her, before asking as well on what it is she wants. In tears, she reveals that she wants to be with him, and stay by his side forever, in this life and the next, the same thing she told him in the past, prior to becoming rulers of the Netherworld and runs to hug him, with Moroha embracing her. Like her past life, she is supportive of Moroha, where she remarked that she'd remain by his side forever, in both lives, just like in the past, where her promise was similar, but differs, as she said, that if even the world turned on him, she'd remain by his side forever, not just because she was his wife, but also because he saved her when she was a slave. The romantic interest may be mutual as seen in the last episode in which Moroha and Shizuno tried to kiss each other (so not only on the side of Shizuno), but were interrupted by Satsuki. Satsuki Ranjou Satsuki is Shizuno's classmate and friend, one whom she has a tendency to tease, one that being with Moroha, taking advantage of a situation to kiss him, placing his face on her breasts. At one point, she mocks her body size before genuinely apologizing after noticing she went too far. She refers to Satsuki as an octopus. Regardless of this, both do seem to get along, as Shizuno asked for Satsuki to exchange emails meaning she wanted to be friends. Despite both seemingly competing for Moroha's affection, it is unknown whether or not Shizuno sees her as a competition, but Satsuki clearly states she won't lose her brother to anyone. Elena Arshavina When Elena first introduced herself to the class, Shizuno was immediately suspicious. She stood up and asked her purpose of going to the school, even implying Leshya was here for an assassination. She immediately researched on Leshya, trying to find everything she could. When she discovered that Leshya was a man-eater that was after Moroha, she immediately confronted her about it and they fought. During the fight between Leshya and Moroha, Shizuno revealed that Leshya's brother did not exist. That fact was only confirmed by Kondrat. After Moroha saves her, she has a similar relationship with Lashya as she does with Satsuki. Family Tadanori Urushibara Not much is known about their relationship, but it is shown that Tadanori is rather controlling of her, being the one responsible for her enrollment at Akane Academy ever since she was a kid, learning how to be a Dark Mage and the one who nominated her for the Strikers. Much to the fact, she also has limitations on what she is allowed to say, like when she spoke out against his request to Moroha in becoming an S Rank, but was kept quiet by him. Because she is a member of the esteemed Urushibara family, Tadanori also expects great things from his sister, such as being one of those responsible in beating the Hydra, though the latter commends Moroha later that same day. The relationship between the two is less than that of a brother and sister, but more of that of an employer and employee. Category:Relationship